In the field of computing, many scenarios involve a set of computers or devices configured to store data, sometimes represented as a set of objects, where the computers are connected over a network. In some scenarios, a set of computers or devices may respectively store a local representation of a particular object. It may be desirable to propagate changes to one local representation of the object to the other local representations of the corresponding object stored on the other computers or devices by communicating over the network. In more complex scenarios, the set of shared objects may be large, and changes may be frequent. However, the available network bandwidth of a particular computer or device may be limited, and may serve to limit the rate at which a computer or device may receive data about changed objects and send data about changes to local representations to other computers or devices. Therefore, it may be difficult to establish a reliable mechanism whereby the computers and devices may communicate notifications of changes to such objects and allocate the limited bandwidth of the network to achieve an efficient propagation of changes to such data objects.